redstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Heavenly Demon Arts/Heavenly Demon Aura
Overview Heavenly Aura is the core of Heavenly Demon Arts chi-manipulation technique. The aura radiates power from the user, improving all physical abilities and providing magical protection. With focus the aura can be channeled externally into beams and manipulating forces, as well as being channeled into weapons. Heavenly Aura is similar to the Force used by master warriors of the desert and continental kingdoms but operates on completely different core principles. Heavenly Aura consists of at least 15 tiers of power, each level exponentially higher than the other and each draining significantly more ki. Techniques *'Raging Wind Step' (광풍보), is ability where user focuses ki into the legs charging himself further, giving enhanced movement speed. Raging Wind Step was first seen used by Yulian against pack of Rejions Yulian uses Raging Wind Step against pack of Rejions Season 1, Chapter 12.. Yulian also performed this move in battle against The Dragon to escape the freakish beast.Yulian uses Raging Wind Step against The Dragon Season 4, Chapter 68.. * Counter Switch (이화접목), is similar to the move force users use, called Wygor Proxio. By using the momentum of the attacker, user redirects the attack, it was first demonstrated by Chun Myung Hoon by using wooden logChun Myung Hoon redirects wooden log with Counter Switch Season 1, Chapter 15., and then used by Yulian against Sand DragonYulian uses Counter Switch against Sand Dragon Season 1, Chapter 15.. Also commonly translated as Shifting Wood Flower Counter * Heavenly Demon Whirlwind (천마난풍), was seen being used by Yulian to collect poison fogYulian uses Heavenly Whirlwind Season 3, Chapter 42.. *'Thousand Heavenly Demon Drops' (천마발천근) is a move where users unleashes high amounts of energy. It was first seen being used by Yulian to get rid of the Poison Fog he collected through Heavenly WhirlwindYulian uses Thousand Heavenly Demon Drops Season 3, Chapter 42.. It can however be used to free oneself from traps and such, as demonstrated by Yulian in his sparring against trickle and Shubeon Yulian uses Thousand Heavenly Demon Drops while sparring Season 12, Chapter 227.. Also translated as Thousand Energy *'Heavenly Demon Steps' (천마군림보), similar concept to Raging Wind Step, except instead of charging, user collects ki in legs, it was shown to be used in multiple ways, be it walking on wallsYulian uses Heavenly Demon Steps to walk on walls Season 3, Chapter 54., holding the ground against heavy pressure as shown against Ranoia's tornadoYulian uses Heavenly Demon Steps to resist Ranoia's Tornado Season 6 Chapter 118., increasing the speedYulian uses Heavenly Demon Steps to escape falling stairs Season 8, Chapter 147. or simply leaping highYulian uses Heavenly Demon Steps to leap Season 8, Chapter 152.. Also translated as Heavenly Demon King's Step and Heroic Leap *'Fallen Sun' (낙양), is the only ability shown being used by all three known Heavenly Demon Arts users. It releases the energy from weapon, causing massive damage. It was first shown being used by Yulian during Warrior Ceremony fifth trialYulian uses Fallen Sun Season 3, Chapter 55.. Later demonstrated by Luff against Demon Beasts where he let Demon Beasts surround him just to annihilate them with fallen sunLuff uses Fallen Sun Season 5, Chapter 96.. Much more powerful version was shown by Noya in his fight against Richard Verage, where Noya used fallen sun to decimate Richard's swordsNoya uses Fallen Sun against Richard Season 9, Chapter 178.. It was translated as Falling Sun, Fallen Sun, Nakyang, Luoyang. *'Heavenly Demon Slash' (천마난타) is a slashing movement using a weapon enveloped with heavenly demon auraYulian uses Heavenly Demon Slash Season 3, Chapter 55.. *'Heavenly Demon Destroyer' (천마파쇄) is ability intended to shred, shatter, destroy and decimate, be it animate object or a person. It was first seen in form of a beam used by Yulian to destroy Poison FogYulian uses Heavenly Demon Destroyer against Poison Fog Season 3, Chapter 42. and Yulian has used it plenty times since. It was translated as Destruction, Explosion, Destroyer, Shred, Shatter, Fragmentation and Beam. *'Heavenly Demon Strike' (천마일단) *'Heavenly Demon Roar' (천마후) is seen used by Yulian during battle against The Dragon to envelop others in Heavenly Demon Aura to protect them from dragons paralyzeYulian uses Heavenly Demon Roar against The Dragon Season 4, Chapter 66 and Chapter 67 *'Turtle Breathing of the Great Dharma' (귀식대법) cuts off all senses that the human has in order to concentrate the healing of the body through breathing. *'Ki Breathing' (운기조식) is a technique which helps the user to get rid of fatigue and replenishes the energy, Yulian was seen using it on couple occasionsYulian uses Ki Breathing Season 5, Chapter 88.. *'Heavenly Subjugation' (천근추) increases users weight,it was first shown used by Yulian against pack of Giant Demon BeastsYulian uses Heavenly Subjugation against pack of Giant Beasts Season 5, Chapter 89.. Yulian went on to increase his weight up to half a ton in a duel against Winnie Yulian uses Heavenly Subjugation Season 6, Chapter 103.. *'Full Moonblade: 1st Phase' (만월검 삭월) needs editing Chapter 98. *'Heavenly Demon Strength' (천마력) uses ki to increase users strength, it was first shown by Yulian in a duel against Winnie Yulian using Heavenly Demon Strength against Winnie Season 6, Chapter 102.. *'Heavenly Demon Ascension' (천마승천) is the ability to ascend to the sky, level below Advent, it was first seen used by Yulian in fight against RanoiaYulian uses Heavenly Demon Ascension Season 6, Chapter 111.. :*'Advent' (강림) the next level of Heavenly Demon Ascension, it uses heavenly demon aura to allow user to float and fly. It is quite taxing on the ki. While under it the sheer amount of ki released appears to offer certain degree of protection. Ability has been used by both YulianYulian uses Advent Season 6, Chapter 111.and Noya. *'Heavenly Demon Sanctuary' (천마회가) releases immense force around the user from the sword, creating powerful force waves, which provide sanctuary for the user and everyone standing below his sword. Yulian used it to save Ranoia from Mysterious SpiritYulian uses Heavenly Demon Sanctuary Season 6, Chapter 118.. *'Heavenly Demon Peerlessness' (천마무쌍) has first seen being used by Yulian against Basura and his group of elite warriorsYulian uses Heavenly Demon Peerlessness Season 7, Chapter 133.. It is a very powerful ability where user releases Heavenly Demon Aura in sharp waves, capable of killing even the opponents as shown with Basura. Depending on Heavenly Demon Aura level used it can drain the user almost completely of ki. *'Sword Ki Manipulation' (이기어검) surrounds the item or even a person with ki, allowing the user to manipulate it, and control the direction of the movement. It was seen being used by Noya with little to no effort, manipulating huge logs into changing direction, or even the Wyraptor sacred beast. Yulian used the ability against Basura in their second fightYulian uses Sword Ki Manipulation against Basura Season 8, Chapter 140. *'Extermination' (멸절) has first been seen used by Cheon Myeong Hoon, it's hard to say if the ability is incredibly power or it's powerful because of the bottomless power of its user. Noya has erased entire mountain of corpses with swing of his hand using ExterminationNoya erases mountain of corpses using Extermination Season 8, Chapter 142.. *'Flight of the Heavenly Demon' (천마비상) also translated as Heavenly Demon Soar technique used by both Noya and Yulian. It appears to be used in different ways, as Noya used it to launch himself into the airNoya uses Flight of the Heavenly Demon Season 10, Chapter 186. while Yulian used it to launch powerful ki attack with his Sword against KaltisYulian uses Flight of the Heavenly Demon Season 9, Chapter 169.. *'Shim Blade' (심검) is a Sword Summoning, seen used by Noya in fight against Richard.Noya uses Shim Blade Season 9, Chapter 178. *'Infinite Regression' (무한회귀) creates a huge shield in front of the user, it's incredibly powerful defensive technique, Noya used it against Richard in his dragon form. Noya was genuinely surprised that Infinite Regression didn't manage to absorb everything.Noya uses Infinite Regression Season 10, Chapter 185. *'Shatter' (박살) Noya's technique, it's been seen used against Richard. Using Heavenly Demon Aura and transferring the power through the fist to make the target implode.Noya shatter's richards leg Season 10, Chapter 186. *'Battering' (난타) is using Heavenly Demon Aura covered fists, it's been used by Noya in the fight between Noya and Richard. Noya uses Battering Season 10, Chapter 186. *'Cutting Hand' (절수) is a technique in which user covers their hand in sharp ki, intended to weaponize hand and use it to cut the opponent. Yulian first used it in a duel against Laddens.Yulian uses Cutting Hand against Laddens Season 10, Chapter 193. *'Inhalation' (흡기) needs explanation, Chapter 203, Chapter 204. *'Exert' (출) is first seen used by Yulian against Saiha Lin Amaneras, it releases the force of Heavenly Demon Aura through a powerful attack. It instantly knocked Saiha, powerful force master out.Yulian uses Exert Season 11, Chapter 204.. *'Heavenly Demon Buddha of Time' (천마현신) is a spiritual manifestation of Buddha, created by Heavenly Demon Aura, it's a powerful protective shield that's burning a lot of energy through the damage it absorbs. It blocked Jebriel's fire arrows completely.Yulian uses Heavenly Demon Buddha of Time Season 11, Chapter 208. *'Heavenly Demon Hand' (천마수) Hand covered in Heavenly Demon Aura, capable of blocking powerful attacks, as shown in the battle between Yulian and Jinechel.Yulian uses Heavenly Demon Hand Season 12, Chapter 223. References Site Navigation Category:Fighting Styles